Little Girlfriend
by SlickNickShady
Summary: A fun evening at the Teslow home for Phil and Keely turns upside down when a familiar event for the two occurs. PHEELY!


**Author Note: This story was requested by Boris Yeltsin. As I told him, If you look at my profile you can see I have a lot of stories planned, but this idea was so good I had to run with it. Don't worry; I will be back to working on "Beside You In Time" tomorrow and then back on my schedule. Till then, Enjoy. **

"Yeah, I can be over in a few minutes, I have something I want to show you anyway. Later Keel"

Phil hung up the phone only to get bombarded with questions from the youngest Diffy.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Pim asked.

"You heard me say 'Keel'." Phil responded.

"What will you two be doing? Will her mom be there?" Pim continued on only to be grabbed by the shoulders by Mrs. Diffy.

"Pim, don't you have a project you have to be working on with Danny?" Barb questioned.

"I sent Lil D home for the day. A girl can only take so many compliments before she wants to beat a guy's. . ." Pim was interrupted before she could finish.

"Pim," Barb said in a stern voice.

"Yeah, compliments are evil." Phil responded with a smirk.

"Be careful, Honey!" Barb yells out to Phil as he begins to head out of the house.

"Don't forget to use protection." Pim says out loud and it draws a look from Phil and Barb.

"I was talking about his helmet, for his two person bike, duh." Pim said with an evil smile.

Meanwhile at the Teslows. "Keely, Are you sure you and Phil will be alright here alone for a few hours?" Mandy Teslow asks her daughter.

"It's going to be fine, Mom." Keely replied.

"I don't have anything to worry about do I, Pumpkin?" Mandy Teslow inquired.

"Mother, Phil and I love each other but we are planning to wait till marriage." Keely said.

"Too much information. That's not what I meant, though I'm glad to hear it," Mandy Teslow said with a smile and gives her daughter a hug.

"I hope not to be home too late; you know how bowling night with the other ladies in the real estate office can get," Mandy said.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm sure it's a riot." Keely said with a smile.

With that, Ms. Teslow walks out the door.

"I thought she would never leave." Keely said aloud then added "Now, where is that boyfriend of mine?"

The doorbell rings. "There he is." Keely says as she opens the door.

"Hey" Phil says before he gives Keely a quick kiss.

"These are for you." Phil says and hands Keely some flowers.

"Where did you get these?" Keely asked.

"Ah, the Wizrd" Phil said with a smile.

"I should have figured, but they are beautiful Phil. Let me go put them in some water" Keely says then adds with a smile "Make yourself comfortable on the sofa. I got us some snacks and a couple cans of soda."

Phil walks to the sofa while Keely is putting the flowers away and starts talking.

"You know you didn't have to go through all this trouble, Keel, Just sitting with you knowing we are together is enough"

Keely comes walking out of the kitchen and sit's next to Phil.

"You are just so amazing. You know that right?" Keely says.

"It's nice to hear." Phil says as they start to make out for a few minutes before they part.

"I have something to show you." Phil tells Keely.

"I know, you have left me in suspense long enough, spill it Diffy." Keely says with a smile and gives Phil a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Here." Phil says and hands the Wizrd to Keely.

"Phil, baby, that's the Wizrd." A perplexed Keely says.

"Notice anything different about it?" Phil says.

"You got me a Wizrd? Oh my…" Keely says before Phil interrupts.

"No, I mean, I'm working on that, but this is different." Phil says.

"Ok." Keely says still looking confused.

"It is The New-Ager attachment." Phil says excitedly.

"That is the big surprise?" Keely asks.

"I'm sorry. I know I made it sound bigger than it probably is." Phil said.

"Phil, you don't have to apologize. You did nothing wrong." Keely says with a smile.

"I'm just we are together, all the obstacles we had to go through to get here. There is something though that I now have to do." Keely says with a sly smile.

"Ah, what is that, Keel?" Phil says with a concerned look on his face.

"I have to do this!" Keely says as she jumps on Phil and knocks him to the carpet as they start to wrestle. The two teen lovers are laughing as they roll on the floor.

"Keely, Keely, Keely!" Phil says.

"You know what I told you about that Diffy." Keely says.

*buzz* *buzz* *buzz* *buzz* *buzz*

"Ah, Keely? Keely?" Phil says as he looks at Keely who has a youthful smile on her face and starts laughing like a two year old.

"Oh, No!" Phil says with a gasp as de-aged Keely takes the Wizrd with the New Ager attachment and heads down the hallway.

"Keely! Get Back Here! Keely! Wait!" Phil says before he chases after her down the hall.

"Dadda?" de-aged Keely says.

"No, Keely, my name is Phil, you are my girlfriend, I am your boyfriend, we are the best friends." Phil says.

"Dadda?" de-aged Keely says.

"Ugh, let's just change you back." Phil says.

"Where is it? Keely?" Phil says exasperated.

De-aged Keely starts to cry and Phil trys to comfort her.

"It's ok, it's ok, we will find it later." Phil says to de-aged Keely.

"Let's go to the living room and I will rock you to sleep." Phil tells de-aged Keely.

De-aged Keely raises her arms for Phil to pick her up. Phil obliges and while one the way to the living room says "This can't be good for my back."

Meanwhile Back at the Diffy's.

"I wonder what Blondie and Phil are doing?" Pim wonders aloud.

"It's none of your business, Pim." Lloyd says and adds "They are good kids."

"Dad, hear me out for a second?" Pim asks.

Lloyd put's down his paper and responds "Fine."

"They are dating, check. They can't keep there hands off each other, check. They are alone, check. Make the connection?" Pim says.

"I'm not worried." Lloyd says as he put's the paper down and heads to the garage.

All of a sudden a smile appears on Pim's face and she heads out the front door.

Meanwhile back at the Teslow house.

Phil is rocking de-aged Keely on the lazy boy where de-aged Keely is almost asleep. Phil is humming a lullaby. Phil kisses de-aged Keely on head and slowly get's up from the lazy boy and lays de-aged Keely on the sofa.

"Ok, now I have to find that Wizrd." Phil says aloud.

Phil then hears a knock on the Teslows front door. "I wonder who that could be?" Phil asks himself.

Phil then decides to peak out the window and he is not really shocked to see that it's Pim.

Phil knows he will probably regret this decision but he decides to let Pim in.

"Woah, Phil. You let me in?" Pim says in astonishment.

"Yeah, I know. Look you have to go home and grab the new-ager." Phil asks Pim.

"Why?" Pim asks.

Phil points towards the sofa with de-aged Keely who has her thumb in her mouth.

"Oh, my." Pim says and starts cracking up laughing.

"This is better than seeing Candida swinging you." Pim continues on.

"So will you help?" Phil asks Pim.

Pim just laughs and heads out the front door.

"Great, Just great." Phil says to himself but looking over at de-aged Keely, put's a smile on his face.

Phil then heads back down the hallway to look for the Wizrd when after the few minutes the phone rings and he starts to hear de-aged Keely cry.

"No!" Phil yells and runs back out to the living room.

"Keely, let's play a game." Phil says which is no help and de-aged Keely continues to cry.

"Here, take my right thumb." Phil says to a de-aged Keely who is suddenly content which let's Phil let out a big sigh and he proceeds to pick up the phone with his left hand.

"Hey, Ms. T. What is up?" Phil asks calmly but he has a weird look on his face as de-aged Keely starts sucking his thumb.

"So, are you two love birds having fun?" Ms. Teslow says on the other end of the line.

Phil responds "Oh, it's been great. We have just been talking. Ouch. I."

Ms. Teslow interrupts "Phil, are you ok?

"Yeah, I'm alright, Ms. T. Keely and I are just in the middle of a game." Phil responds.

"Oh, sounds like fun, what are you playing?" Ms. Teslow asks.

"Ah, it's a game Vice Principal Hackett taught us at school. It's the sound effects game." Phil says.

"Well, ok then, I won't keep you two. Just tell Keely I'll be home in a little bit. The 5th member of the Handsome Town Real Estate Association busted his achilles in the fourth frame. It wasn't a pretty sight. They had to forfeit," Ms. Teslow says.

"I imagine that wasn't a pretty sight. Talk to you in a few minutes." Phil hangs up.

"I am so busted." Phil put's his hands on his head which means he took his right thumb away from de-aged Keely and she starts to cry.

"Oh, man." Phil says then wonders aloud "I guess I could try feeding her."

Phil then heads into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator.

"Let's see what we have?" Phil says and then takes out some cottage cheese and some apple sauce and puts it on the counter.

Phil goes and gets de-aged Keely and leads her to the kitchen.

"Here you go." Phil says and he trys to feed de-aged Keely but doesn't have any luck as she spits up the apple sauce. Phil then trys the cottage cheese and has similar luck.

Phil decides that's enough of that and cleans up the mess and leads de-aged Keely back to the sofa.

All of the sudden the front door flys open and its Pim.

"Did you come to mock me some more?" Phil says.

Pim throws Phil a New Ager and he catches it.

"You came back. Why?" Phil asks.

Pim responds "You think after all we sacrificed for you to be here with Keely, staying here in the 21st century for good, that I'm going to let you blow our secret? I don't think so."

"I should have figured," Phil says.

"But you are my only brother." Pim reluctantly admits and before Phil could say anything she adds "Don't get all mushy; just hurry and change her back so we don't get busted."

Phil takes the New Ager out and…

*buzz* *buzz* *buzz* *buzz* *buzz*

Phil and Pim each look at Keely and are waiting to see if it worked.

"I'm so sorry, Phil." Keely jumps into Phil's arms and hugs him tight.

"Sorry for what?" Phil asked.

"I remember everything." Keely said.

"Looks like Blondie Is becoming part of the family sooner than I thought." Pim said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess she is." Phil says with a smile and kisses Keely.

"Not in front of me, please!" Pim asks.

"Phil, what did you guys mean by part of the family?" Keely says excitedly.

"Remember when Mr. Hackett moved next to us last year and we had that dinner for him. Then a time jump happened and you couldn't remember anything about it when I told you the next day?" Phil tells her.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me about that." Keely says.

"I told you that my dad said it's probably because our brains are not as affected by time jumps." Phil said then adds "It's sort of like the same with the New Ager, or so we thought."

"You remember everything, Sunshine?" Pim asks with an evil smile.

"Why?" Keely says with a worried look.

"You were sucking your thumb." Pim says.

"So." Keely shyly says.

"You were also sucking my thumb, Keel." Phil says with a chuckle.

"Please don't remind me…" Keely says but quickly adds "It's not that I don't love your thumbs. You have the best thumbs I have ever seen. Don't take it the wrong way…"

"Keel, Relax." Phil says and he gives Keely a hug.

As this is going on Ms. Teslow pulls into the driveway. Ms. Teslow parks in front of the garage.

"Oh, hey kids." Ms. Teslow says then adds "I didn't expect you to be here, Pim? Is that right"

"Hey, Ms. Teslow. Yeah it's Pim. I just needed to tell my big bro not forget to do his laundry when he get's home."

"Ok then, since I got done with bowling why don't I take all you kids to the Pickford Parlor for some ice cream. My treat." Ms. Teslow says with smile.

"Sounds great to me. I call shot gun." Pim says and heads toward the Teslow car. Ms. Teslow follows behind.

"Keel, it doesn't matter but do you have any idea where the Wizrd with the New Ager attachment is?" Phil asks.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Keely said.

"If I can't find it I don't think your mom will find it." Phil says.

"Phil, it's in the hallway bathroom." Keely says with a chuckle.

"The one place I didn't check." Phil said with a smile.

"Later when we get back from ice cream get it and keep it." Phil says with a smile.

"Really? My Own Wizrd?" Keely asks.

"Yep, You're my girl. I'm from the future. You deserve one." Phil said.

"I love you, Phil Diffy." Keely says.

"I love you, Keely Teslow." Phil says.

Phil and Keely start to kiss and the horn honks and Ms. Teslow yells out the window "Are you guy's coming?"

Phil and Keely smile and go and get in the back seat of the Teslow car.

**Author Note: Please review. I'm pretty happy with this but I feel like I could have made it more in depth. I'm happy with it but would like your thoughts. Hope you enjoyed Boris. Thanks for the request and inspiration for this fan fiction. **


End file.
